deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tournament
What is the Tournament? The Tournament is essentially a different, and much more difficult version of the Arena. If you didn't know, there are thousands of different Arenas, each with 10,000 different players in each one. No one can leave their Arena and join a different one, or get kicked out of one. Each player in the Arena can battle each other to move up the ranks. The Tournament is very similar, except, there is only one Tournament, and to get into it, you must kick someone else out. Obviously, this is done by beating them in a battle; however, the battle system here is also a bit different. They are still automatic, so no manual battles are allowed, but they are also in a best out of 3 format, where you put 3 of your offense decks versus your opponent's 3 defense decks. What are offense and defense decks? When you want to fight in the Tournament, you must first set up 3 defense decks that people will fight when they challenge you. These decks all have to be different, so you can't use the same card or hero in two different decks (unless you have duplicates of said card or hero). Offense decks work the same way, except you use them when you're challenging someone else. You can set up these decks and order them however you want, so you can control which defense deck you want one of your offense decks to fight. How do the battles work? Like stated previously, the battles are automatic, and in a best out of three format. So whomever wins 2 battles wins. If you win the first two battles, then you won overall, and will not fight your opponent's third deck. However, if you won the first, and lost the second, then you will have to face his third deck to decide the winner. If you challenge someone and lose the battle, then nothing happens. It is the same way if someone challenges you and you win. However, if you challenge someone and win, then you move up to his place, and he moves down to your old place. It works the same way if you're beaten by someone who challenged you. This is how you can get kicked out of the Tournament. If someone isn't even in the Tournament, and they beat you, then they get ranked, and you get kicked out. So, to avoid this, you need t move up as far as you can. Why should I do the Tournament? The Tournament has a different reward system than the Arena has. In the Arena, you're awarded a certain amount of gems if you move up to a rank you've never been to before; however, that doesn't happen in the Tournament. Instead, depending on what rank you are, you will get a certain amount of credits per hour, and the higher you get, the more credits you will receive. These credits can be used to buy things from the Tournament mall. The different things you can buy are as follows: * Gems (Normally 10 or 20, 50 on rare occasions) * Level 5 Chambers Material (1 at a time) * Energy (Normally only 20, 40 and 50 on rare occasions) * Glory (1000 or 2500 normally, 4000 on rare occasions) * Gold (50000 to 100000) * 5 Star Hero Shards (2 at a time) After being ranked in the Tournament for over a year, I can say for absolute certainty that the glory, gold, and chambers materials are not worth it. The energy can be worth it sometimes, maybe if there is a chambers event going on, and the gems are definitely worth it. But what you really want to be working towards are those 5 star hero shards, The heroes whose shards are sold in the mall are as follows: * Judgement * Overlord * Captivator * Warlock While you can get 5 star hero shards from the Gauntlet as well, that method is a lot less consistent and a lot more time consuming. So what you should do, is choose a single 5 star hero you want, and only use your credits to buy shards for that one hero. Make sure you think long and hard about what hero you want to go for, because actually getting the hero takes a lot of time, and you don't want to get halfway to getting them, and then change your mind. How is the Tournament harder than the Arena? The Tournament is a collection of the 10000 best players in Deck Heroes, most of which are at least level 65 or above. So you aren't going to be able to get into it when you're only level 40, because you will not be able to compete against everyone's decks, which will most likely be leagues better than yours. So in order to be able to compete, you will need to grind, and get some powerful heroes and creatures. Just one powerful deck won't cut it, you're gonna need 3 powerful decks in order to get placed, and to not get kicked out. If you are getting ranked, then getting kicked out a few hours later, then you aren't ready to do the Tournament, and need to get better cards. Category:The Tournament Category:Special Dungeons